jabberjay twist
by CusCus81
Summary: What if instead of finnick only hearing Annie through a jabberjay, she and prim were actually in the arena. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT.
1. Chapter 1

"That leaves Brutus, Enobaria and possibly chaff" peeta says

We are on the beach discussing are next plan or action. Attack or wait. I haven't really been listening. Ever since mags died a few days ago I have been a bit lost. It doesn't help that ever time I think of mags a picture of annie appears in my mind.

My thoughts are interrupted by the capitol seal appearing in the sky. Its very odd usually they show the list of the dead at night. Its the middle of the day. It all becomes clear when a face appears. Snow

"Congratulation tributes" he begins. "prepare yourselfs for a treat" this man makes me feel sick. "As of 10 tonight 2 packages will be delivered to the coricupia. Each alliance get one package. Have fun deciding" he smiles then disappears.

"What tthe hell was that" Johanna screams to the sky

"Johanna" I whisper. "its probably that feast thing they do, but with a twist because its the quarter quell" I tell her

"What ever it is we need to be ready. We want the best package" peeta says

We had been planning for hours, but when the time came to leave to go to the coricupia to collect our package, we were ready.

After slowly making our way towards the cornucopia we heard a gong sound and immediately began running towards it. As we got closer in noticed Brutus and Enobaria slip in from behind the cournicopia and straight towards the packages. I heard a slight scream as they entered the cave. It seemed so farmilar.

When we arrived we were only seconds behind tthem, but the cave was empty

"CHEATS" Johanna screamed kicking the side of the cave

"Oh Johanna. I thought we were friends" we heard enobaria's voice coming from the side of the cave.

We had expected to see her walk round the side of cave for us to discuss the deal, but instead the first thing I see is a little girl, probably 13 years old walk out in front of her with a spear point into her back.

"PRIM" Katniss screamed running towards her from where she was sitting at the back to the cave. Fortunately she was stopped by peeta pulling he'd back and holding her against the wall.

"Where is the other package" Johanna asked pointing her Axe at her.

"This is your package, we have ours" she laughed. With that prim ran towards katniss and became engulfed in her arms

"What is your package" I asked

Enobaria smiled then called "Brutus why don't you come show finnick our package" I was so confused. That was until I saw those aurban lock appear from the side of the cournicopia. ANNIE. My Annie. A knife held her throat, tears staining her face and Brutus's smug face looming above her.

"What do you think of our package Odair. she is a pretty little thing isn't she. It would be hard not to crush her. Is it Odair? Can you give me any tips on how to make her scream" I was seeing red. Not only towards Brutus and Enobaria, but to Snow, to the rebels who promised she would be safe.

"Come on finnick we have our package. We need to leave" katniss screeches from behind me, still holding her sister.

"Annie...l" I sob. Tears forming in my ears similar to hers.

"I love you. OK. Now go" she cries. "GO" she screams. Tears still spilling from her eyes

I turn to walk away with tthe rest of my group when I hear her whimper behind me. Its become to much now. So I turn to face her and with one swift movement I glide towards her and smash my lips against hers. At first she recoils. I understand why. After years of having to hide our feelings for each other it has become a reflex to show no passion towards one other. But as the shock wears off she settles into the kiss and the passion begins to build up. That is until she suddenly cries out in pain and I look ups to see Brutus poking his knife into her back.

I realize i am running out of time and my heart seems to have slipped into my throut. "Annie...I love you with all my heart and I know we have been through hell since the day we meet. I was reaped, sold, then you were reaped. But this, now, leaving you is the hardest thing i have ever had to do. And just remember I will come back for you. Because what do I always say..."

She sniffles then breathes out "you will always come back". I smile and she returns it with one of her bright smile that always leave me speechless.

"Its time to go Odair" the sound of Enobaria stern voice brings me back to reality. I look into her beautiful sea green eyes one last time before I turn round and walk back to my group. Looks of confusion and shock have invaded their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody spoke the entire journey back to camp on the beach. I lead the way not wanting to speak to anyone because I don't care what they have to say. It won't help. The only thing that matters now it the we get Annie back, being able to hold her in my arms, kiss her and tell her I love her more than anything in the world.

Katniss is the first to speak. "What was that back there finnick. Who is that girl?" she asked worrily. I'm starting to get sick of her not trusting me and she seems to have caught me at a bad time.

I completely ignore her question and instead ask my own. "Do you still not trust me katniss"

My question has obviously shocked her because it clear she doesn't have an answer. "I...I..um..." She mumbles. I stop her there. "Do you want to know something katniss? I'm sick of this. Of you not trusting me because if I haven't proven myself by now I don't think I ever will. I saved your boyfriends life, I let mags sacrafice her life for you and now I have given up the one thing I had left. Annie means the world to me, she is the love of my life and now she is in the clutches of 2 experianced killer so you could have your sister back. Trust me when I tell you this. If I was going to hell I would have done it by now.

She looks at me like I'm a completely different person. "But I thought you were just a ladies man who has slept with every woman woman in the capitol" she questions.

I look at her and smile. "You know I'm actually a little bit hurt. It that all you think of me"

She doesn't look amused by my sarcasm. "I'm being serious finnick. what is going on here" she shouts

I really can't be bothered with this anymore today so I simple wave her off and walk towards the jungle. "I'm going to go and get some water. I'll be back in a bit. Don't wait up, I'll try not to kill you" and then I left, I'm on my own now. I wonder if I should just not go back, stick it out by myself until I get Annie back and then I will protect her until the rebels come to get us.

I had pretty much made up my mind to leave when I heard someone behind me. For a moment I thought maybe it was Annie, maybe she escaped or she is actually dead and its just Brutus or Enobaria here to finish of the couple. But when I finally turn around instead of a knife in the face it Johanna. Looking pissed off.

I sigh, catching my breath. "what the hell Johanna. You scared the shit out of me" I smile trying to lighten the mood. It doesn't seem to have worked.

"Going anywhere finnick because last time I checked the spile was back there" she says pointing to a tree half a mile back in the direction towards the beach.

I start walking again I just shout back. "I'm going to look for Annie" she laughs and shouts back. "Come on finnick you know that is probably suicide. We have a better chance if we go after her together, as a group". I sigh. " what group Johanna they don't care about us let alone someone they have never met. They won't want to go after annie. They only care about themselves, especially katniss" I shout back. She doesn't speak, she just looks at me sympathetically. Then she speaks. "Listen finnick why don't we ask them and if they say no we drop the subject..." I stop her there and scream "WHAT NO..." I don't finish my objection because she screams back "FINNICK" I shut up. "If you let me finish you would of known we would go after her after they were asleep...OK now let's go back to camp" I nod and we turn back towards the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

We spend the walk back to camp in complete ssilence and its the same when we get back to camp. Johanna tries to break the tension by beginning to talk about our proposal

"Ok. we need to talk" she begins. They take notice and come to sit with us on the beach. When we are all comfortable, she starts again. "We wanna go get Annie" she says gesturing to herself and me.

They remain silent, until peeta stands up and looks across the water. He stays like that for while, but then looks back "are you sure that's wise" he says looking me dead in the eye

I laugh. "I told you Johanna, I told you" I shout and continue my rant "think about it like this. What if they had prim, katniss? What if her life was in danger? You would do everything to get her back. Even if your life was in danger? Well I know you would, you vollutered for her. But let's not forget that important little detail, your not in that position. I AM. So I'm going to go get my fiancée with or without you".

Katniss goes to oobject, but before a word leaves her mouth a scream echo's all over the arena

"FINNICK...FINNICK HELP ME...PLEASE" She is calling for me, she needs me.

I turn towards the source of the scream. I see her. She is running through the jungle on the other side of the cournicopia. "ANNIE" I call after her. She continues to run.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Johanna looking up at me. She nnods. And I know. I grab my trident and she grabs her Axe and we start to run.

I look back to Annie and see she is still running, but I also see Brutus and he is catching up, fast. I look back to johanna, but she isn't alone, I also see peeta and katniss just behind them. I feel a small weight lifted because now I feel we have a much better chance of rescuing Annie and surviving at the same time.

But then I look back to Annie and I realize I had hope to quickly. She is no longer running. She is being dragged by her hair onto the beach by Brutus. He throws her on the ground and jumps on top of her. She screams and tries to wriggle out from underneath him. This feels me with an anger I can't describe.

I begin to run faster, faster than I have ever ran before. She continues to scream "HELP ME...FINNICK FINNICK"

I look over to Annie again and see Enobaria coming out the jungle with a bunch of and piece of cloth. She gags Annie with the cloth and binds her wrists and ankles. Brutus slings her over his shoulder and they start to make their way back into the jungle when we arrive.

"Odair. I'm starting to think you have an obsession with our package" he says smiling. "FINNICK" Annie's scream is muffled by the cloth covering her mouth. Brutus slaps her ass stop hush and I edge forward. "I think someone wants to see your beautiful face" he whispers to her loud enough for everyone else to hear. He pulls her of his shoulder and pushes her to the ground on her knees, pulling her hair back forcing her to face me. She has rope burns all over her arms and neck. Her face is covered with cuts and bruises. I feel tears brimming my eyes at the sight of the love of my life in such a shocking and painful condition.

"Cat got your tongue Odair" Enobaria says pulling me from my thoughts. "Worried about your pretty little fiancée? You should be because we are nowhere near finished". I'm about to answer when we here a rustling in the jungle.

Brutus smiles tthen laughs "ah that means our ally is finished preparing our next torture method" I start to panic, but then I am filled with anger when I see who walks towards them with a sword covered in what must be Annie's blood.

"You bastard" I growl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why, why would you join them? We thought you were on our side. Why would you do it chaff?" I ask him in complete shock

"Your not the only one why wants to survive Finnick" he answers sternly "these guys seemed like they had a better chance" he say motioning to Brutus and Enobaria. "Well in the least they defiantly have something over you don't they Finnick?"

I'm am about to lunge at him when I'm am stopped by one of Annie's whimpers. I look to see Brutus' knife digging into her neck and beads of blood running down her chest before gathering on her shirt. I take a step back. Surrendering slightly, this causes Brutus to remove his knife.

"Please I beg of you don't hurt her, hurt me instead" I beg to them

"finnick" I hear Johanna say behind me. I turn to her a say "no" then shout "NO. I can't just stand by and let this happen anymore. Everything I have ever done has been to protect her" I say pointing to annie, who has now started to cry "I'm not going to stop now, not when she needs me the most" I finish before turning back to Brutus with my trident in an armed position.

"Chaff" Brutus shouts "come get our dear Annie and take her back to camp and prepare her for our next little game" he says into her ear. She starts to panic at this and tried to scream over her gag, I take it they have already played some games and they didn't end very well for Annie.

Chaff does as he was told and comes over and grabs Annie from the ground and starts dragging her by the neck into the forest, "FINNICK" she screams over and over. Its heart breaking to hear let alone watch. I need to make a desicion now or I might lose her forever.

I'm about to attack when I hear katniss call me in the background. "Finnick" she cries. I turn towards her and she continues "I figure you have one chance, don't waste it" she says nodding. I look at the others and she both peeta and Johanna nodding, I nod in agreement and in what fells like the same second one of katniss' arrows flies pass my head and into chaff's face, the canon sounds and both him and Annie fall to the floor in a heap. Both Brutus and Enobaria are about to grab any and fight, but Johanna and peeta jump on them before they can. Katniss joins peeta with his fight against Brutus and Johanna goes solo with Enobaria. Katniss was right, this was my only chance to save and I certainly wasn't planning losing her again.

So I run. Straight through the middle of Brutus and Enobaria and towards Annie. She is laying on her stomach still struggling against chaff's dead body on top of her. I fall to the ground beside her and rip chaff's body of her. She screams again obviously expecting Brutus. I turn her over to face me and the screaming stops. It takes everything I have not to pull her into my arm and kiss her all over, but I know we don't have the time. "FINNICK" katniss screamed "WE NEED TO GO, NOW". I sling Annie over my shoulder and run. Brutus and Enobaria are on the ground, but not dead. I run straight through them as I did the first time.

We make it back to camp shortly afterwards and I feel on top of the world now that I have Annie back. My Annie. I pull her off my shoulder and place her on the sand. I look into her face and I feel tears brimming in my eyes. I remove her gag and kiss her. The kiss is by far our best yet, it has so much passion it like there are fireworks going off in my head. Being back with her is like being on cloud 9. Its a feeling I hope I never have to feel again, but it still feels great. I pull away from the kiss and hold her in my arms, showing no signs of letting go.

"I missed you so much" I whisper in her her

"I missed you so much too" she whispers back

"I love you so much" I tell her

She pulls out the hug and smiles. "I love you so much too" she tells me before pulling me into another kiss.

I'm going to make sure I never lose her again.


	5. Chapter 5

We have been back at camp for a few hours. After our intimate reunion I cut the rope binding Annie's wrists and ankles, only to reveal sores and burns. She winced at the pain, shending chills down my spine. A parachute arrives moments with an ointment for her wounds. She looks so much better already and I'm so relieved.

"Odair" Johanna shouts. I turn to face her " help me get some fish" I nod. I turn to Annie and say " I will only be over there call me if you need me, okay?" She nods and I get up and make my way towards johanna, who is already in the water.

"How is she?" She asks sympathetically. I nod and tell her "better,she is defiantly better but for some reason I don't think we are out of the woods quite yet". She looks at me oddly and says " why would you say that". I shake my head and answer "I dont know, I'm probably just being overprotective, but until I know she is completely out of danger I'm going to continue to worry endlessly". She nods and we start to make our way back to shore. I see Annie has been talking to katniss and peeta. I'm glad she wasn't alone.

I walk up to her and she smiles, I crouch down and sit next to her on the sand, placing a kiss on her lips. "Are you ok?" I ask her. She laughs and I look at her confused "you were only gone for 10 minutes finnick" she tells me. She laughs again,but I remain serious "I just worry. I mean I thought you were safe in district 4, but within 10 minutes I found you in the arena with a knife to your throut being taken away from me by Brutus and Enobaria" her smile fades and she cups my face with her hands and whispers into my ear "I'm here now and I love you, that's all that matters". Then she crashes her lips against mine. When she pulls away she looks slightly dizzy and tired "are you OK?" I ask her worrily. She smiles "Of course" she tells me "its probably just a side effect from ointment". I smile at her and kiss her on the cheak one last time before telling her "you'd should get some sleep, I will join you later because I'm going to take the first watch" and I leave, joining katniss on some driftwood by the edge of the jungle.

"Hey" I say. She doesn't respond, she just sits there watching the ocean. We spend a long time in silence, until she tells me "you were right". I look at her confused " I would of gone after prim and from they way you act around her shows you defiantly love and I mean who wouldn't, I spoke to her for 10 minutes and already liked her". I look at her, smile and say "thank you". She returns my smile and that's where I thought our communication would end, but she began again "but what I don't understand" she begins "is if you love her so much, why do you act the way you do in the capitol. I sigh and Reval to her " when Snow first contacted me I was 16, he gave me the deal and I refused as you would expect. Because of this he murdered my entire family. He left me alone for a year, that was the year I met Annie. I was completely taken with her and knew I couldn't avoid her, I loved her too much. When Snow found out about Annie I was caught in his deal. I never refused again, especially after I under preformed and Annie was reaped because of it..." I trail off because of how much this memory hurts to talk about.

She still looks confused though "but both mags and Annie were victors, he couldn't kill them" she tells me. I laugh "of course he could of. Mags was old so he could've simply blamed natural causes and Annie was dubbed mentally unstable so he could've said she committed suicide" I tell her. She looks horrified "couldn't you just have gotten married, surely the capitol respects marriage" she says. I shake my head and tell her "he would've killed her. I proposed a couple of years ago to show her that I love her and want to move our relationship forward, but we simply can't and it kills me because I know she wants it and I can't give it to her. We don't even know if we will ever be able to have a baby because of all the drugs they give my to keep me sterile" she stares at me, straight into my eyes "I'm so sorry" she tells me. I wave her off and say "don't worry about it, its not your fault" she smiles and I return one.

I look up to the sky and she sun is rising. "we should probably wake them up" I tell her and she nods.

I walk over to Annie and smile, she looks so peaceful when she sleep. I bend down next to her and shake her " Annie... Annie sweetheart its time to wake up " I say. She doesn't move. I'm starting to panic, she is an incredibly light sleeper and wakes at the slightest sound. "Annie...ANNIE WAKE UP"

"Finnick is everything OK?" Johanna asked from behind me.

I look at her with fear on my face "she won't wake up...ANNIE WONT WAKE UP" I scream. Tears forming in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"ANNIE" I scream. "Baby, please wake up". Nothing. " PLEASE" I scream again, shaking her shoulders with great force. I don't know what to do. I don't know what is wrong with her, she seemed fine, she said she was fine. Tears are brimming in my eyes when prim runs to my side and begins to examine Annie.

However when she goes to feel my pulse a look of worry and panic flashes across her face. I'm about to ask her what is wrong and if she is going to be alright, but she speaks first. "Her pulse is very weak" she tells me. I look away from her and at Annie. I can see the life leaving her face and I let out a sob as hold Annie's head on my lap and strock her cheek.

Prim's voice brings me back to reality "has she been complaining about pain or any discomfort since we rescued her". "No" I answer, but then I think back to the previous day.

"I'm here now and I love you, that's all that matters". Then she crashes her lips against mine. When she pulls away she looks slightly dizzy and tired "are you OK?" I ask her worrily. She smiles "Of course" she tells me "its probably just a side effect from ointment".

What if it wasn't the ointment? I frantically start surveying her body. Prim looks at me confused "what is it finnick" she asks. "She was feeling dizzy last night before she went to sleep. I don't think anything of it because she said it was probably a side effect of the ointment we put her sores". We keep looking until there is only one place left we haven't looked. Her back.

I flip her over and rip the back of her sundress open and then I see it. "THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES" I scream. Cut into her back in capital letters is the word.

CRAZY.

The rest of our group have formed a crowd around us. Beetee has his hand over his mouth and is continuously shaking his head in disapproval. Johanna has even more venom in her eyes as usual, she has even taken to sharpening her Axe and muttering "I am going to kill them". Peeta has tears brimming his eyes, but that was expected from him. The person I'm shocked about is katniss. Instead of her usual emotionless expression, she has a look of sorrow and pity in her eyes.

"Finnick, listen to me, do you have any ointment left" prim asks. I shake my head. She looks down. "OK. Now we have to get her to the ocean, the salt water will help with the infection". I grab Annie by the shoulders and Johanna comes round and lifts her legs.

As soon as we place her in the ssurf, her eyes shoot open and a deafening scream escapes her lips. My eyes are drowning in tears at the sound. This lasts for 20 minutes before she loses consciousness from the pain. I shudder at the idea of her being in so much pain that she can't remain awake.

Once we take her out of the water and back on the shore she still hasn't woken up. Its getting quite late and katniss and peeta are tmaking the first shift, but I can't sleep, not until I know she is OK.

Hours tick by, but she does finally stir from her sleep. "Annie, sweetheart...why didn't you tell me" I ask softly, whipping the bead of sweat off her forehead. Tears start to form in her eyes "I'm sorry" she tells me " I...I...I didn't want you to worry". I shake my head. "I'm always gonna worry, that's what comes from loving someone as much as I love you" she smiles, but I'm not done yet "I thought I was gonna lose you again, for definate this time" her smile fades. "I'm sorry finnick, I really am" she apologies again, the tears streaming down her face. "But don't worry about that anymore because its in the past" I tell her "just make sure you tell me next time. I can't lose you, I love you to much and your way to important to me" she smiles again. "I love you" she says and leans up to kiss me softly on the lips. Its so good to know that she is OK and I can still have these kisses with her.

"I love you too" I whisper leaning in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke early to the sound of the sound of the panel national anthem. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the camp, everyone had woken and was know staring at the sky, confusion evident on their faces. Then for the second time in the games Snow's face appeared, smirking.

The last time we saw him Prim and Annie were dumped into the arena. Annie. I hadn't even checked on her this morning, she barely wouldn't wake up yesterday, what if today was the same and she wasn't so lucky this time. I turn quickly to find her staring at the sky like the rest of us, I smile and pull her closer to me before looking at the sky again.

_**"Congratulations tributes, it appears your treat was a success"**_He pauses._** "For some of you"**_I clench my jaw, pull Annie closer and rest my chin on her head plagued by her unruly read curls. _**"By now we expect all reunions to have concluded and your packages to have settled into arena life. Unfortunately I believe some of you have misunderstood the situation. ONLY ONE COMES OUT ALIVE"**_ I gasp, horrified. I look down at her to see tear forming in her eyes, a dead look of her face. Panic floods inside of me, but before I can begin to console I'm torn away from her by katniss screaming.

"NO" she screams to the sky

"Katniss calm down" Peeta tells her, trying to calm her down. " calm down CALM DOWN, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN" I feel sorry for her, I would be acting the same way if I didn't know there was a plan to get us out alive. I would do everything to get Annie out alive. Wait...Annie doesn't know about the plan either. How is she taking this? I turn round expecting to see Annie crumpled in a ball sobbing, but she isn't. SHE IS GONE.

"Annie?" I call. She doesn't respond. "ANNIE" I shout. "Where are you" I whisper to myself, looking down at my feet with shame, but when my eyes begin to focus I'm shocked.

There is a message written in the sand, she left me a message, Annie left me a message. I instantly sink to the sand and start to read.

_Finnick, I love you with all my heart and you are the most important person in my life. That is why I had to leave. I couldn't let you die for me when I would be miserable living in a world without you. I know you would live such a fuller and happy life without me, so live fin. Live for me. Goodbye finnick. _

Tears roll down my face as I hit the ground and fall on my back, cupping my face in my hands.

"Fin" I uncover my face and see Johanna hovering over me. "Where is Annie" she asks me. I can't find the words, any word. So I just point towards the patch of sand where Annie left me her final goodbye. I stand as she reads, walking round her wiping my face for any stray tears. Once she is finished she looks up at me and pulls me in for a hug.

At first I'm shocked, but soon her intention are clear when she begins to speak. "You didn't tell her?" She whispers. I know she doesn't want anyone to hear about our plan to escape the arena. "No" I respond "I didn't expect her to be here, I knew the capitol could get to her quicker than I could once we get out" I pause "so I didn't tell her, to protect her from..." I stop and pull away, shocked. Johanna stands stiff in my arms with a blank look on her face. But before I can question her behaviour she points behind me.

I turn and look out across the water. To begin with I'm confused to what I should be looking at, but then I see it, I see her, I SEE ANNIE.

"ANNIE" I scream so loud that some bird flee the surrounding any nearby trees.

I watch her, across the water on the opposite side of the courocopia I watch her walk towards them. The careers. She doesn't even flinch as Brutus places his hand on the small of her back like I used to when we watched the sunset on the beach. I watch her walk off with them back into the jungle towards their camp. But enobaria stops, turns and looks directly at me, smiling. She waves at me and follows the others into their camp.

I fall to my knees and cry. She is gone. Again.

**Hi readers**

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I have had major writers block, but I'm back and hope to be updating more often. **

**I'd love to hear what you think about the story**

**~CusCus81**


	8. Chapter 8

My mother passed away when I was seven. I can't remember how I felt when my father told me. Whether I cry. Whether I ran away as soon as I realized she wasn't going to come home again, kiss me goodnight, tuck me in or walk me to school in the morning.

The only thing I do remember is how my father acted afterwards. He would simply sit there, on the sofa, for hours. He wouldn't say a word, move an inch, even agnoladge me.

I was so angry at him. Some night I would purposely stay out late to see if he realized I was missing, he never did.

I never understood why he acted like that. I do now.

Because as he did those many years ago, I am sat, on the beach, alone, ignoring any attempt of communication.

And why is this.

Because she is gone. Annie...MY ANNIE IS GONE. Just like my mother.

Its been a day since she left. I haven't spoken since talking to Johanna yesterday. But they still talk, mostly about me.

"What are we going to do with him, its been a day, he needs to get over it. We all know she is... You know" that I can tell is katniss. There is no emotion when she speaks.

There is silence for a while. I can tell they are still watching me, but nobody sspeaks, until Johanna decides to speak her mind.

"Are you serious" she starts. "You have no clue, no idea what they have been through"

"I..." Katniss start, but Johanna isn't quite finished yet.

"He has been practically living in hell for the past 8 years. He had nobody...for a really long time. I caught him trying to kill himself on numerous occasions"

No one speaks, they just keep looking between me and her before she continues.

"But that changed, these past 5 years have been the happiest of her life. He seemed to have this twinkle in his eyes. 5 years ago, at the reaping of the 70th hunger games he meet Annie crests. I watched him cry, scream, cover his ears to try shut out her screams. I watched him give up himself, everything he had to get her out alive" she pauses and starts walking towards me, but half way she stops, turns to look at them and says "she is all he has left to live for. Now tell me he should move on"

She sit next to me and hugs me. I let a sob and collapse in her arms.

"I want her in my arms Johanna". " I know, I know. And she will be. We will make sure of it"

We sit there for a while, in silence. I feel sleep taking over

WHOOSH. An arrow speed past my head. I begin to examine it. Its not one of katniss'. I look back to see where it came from, only to be meet by two figures standing on the cournicopia.

Brutus and Enobaria. In their hhands... A chunk of hair, Annie's hair

**I honestly feel terrible. **

**I told everyone that I would begin updating more often. **

**That didn't happen. **

**I'm sorry, life has been so busy recently. **

**But don't wworry, this story will continue. Soon. **

**Cucus81**


	9. Chapter 9

The cornuocopia seems to be the route of all my troubles recently. Because here I am, again.

"Missing something Odair" Brutus smirks.

I can't stand this anymore. I lunge for him. Scratching at his face and throwing several punches. Pulled back by Johanna and peeta.

"Is she OK" I ask, terror evident in my voice. Brutus laughs. "She is fine, tied to a tree and won't stop screaming, but fine"

I look up at him and take a deep breath and speak "so...how is this going to work" they look at each other and smile. They wanted this.

"The coil" No. Why tthat, of all things why the only thing that means survival. "You know I can't give you that" I tell them.

"Well you see, she can't fight, so she isn't of much use" where are they going with this. "We don't need her finnick, she was just a thorn on our side. We debated killing her, in front of you would be great, but of course that wouldn't be as much fun as what we have rolling" Enobaria smiles

"I don't understand, what?"

"As we said she tied to a tree, somewhere in the arena, in one of the many dangerous sections. It could be the gas, the blood rain, the wave. She could be anywhere. We were gonna tell you where she was if you gave us the coil, but that isn't going to work out.

It dawns on me. she is out there, somewhere

I turn to Johanna, horror written on her face. She knows as well as me that if she is gonna survive this we need to find her, soon.

I look back to face Brutus and Enobaria, but they are gone, simply disappeared. And with tthem, my hopes of finding Annie alive.

Times already started running out. I start running towards the beach and into the jungle. "Finnick" Johanna calls

I look back, still walking "don't stop me Jo, they could be lying. They know where she is, they could be going after her now" I turn back towards the jungle. "And your gonna go alone" she asks

I don't have time to answer before katniss speaks up "he won't be, we will be with him" I look at her dumbfounded. Did she just say that. Did she just volunteer to help me, ME.

It clear Johanna is thinking the same because for the first time in her life she seems to be at a loss for words. "ummmmm. OK well me and peeta take the north side of the jungle and you and Finn can take the south side...all good?" we all nod and go off in our opposite directions.

For a while we are silent, but not uncomfortable. I decide to speak first.

"Are you sure your OK with this. I didn't think you would be onboard the idea so quickly" I ask

She looks at me for a while before answering. "I dont really know...its what Johanna said this morning about your life and Annie" she pauses "I always saw you as the the capitol golden boy. Who slept with anything that moved, but seeing you with Annie...I saw a different Finnick. One that I actually quite like"

I smile slightly. "Annie said the same thing when I was training her for the games" she laughs. "Well she was right, of course I mean it in a completely platonic way, whereas you and Annie, well..." I laugh

We actually seem to be getting along. Its actually started to put my mind at ease a bit.

For a while at least

"FINNICK" I hear someone scream. Annie

"ANNIE" I scream back, scanning the area for any signs that she might be close.

"KATNISS" Another scream, different. Prim?

"PRIM" Katniss screams back.

We both turn to face each other. What is going on? We both take of running.

**Thanks for reading**

**By the way, I was thinking of throwing in a chapter from Annie's point of view, let me know if you think I should. **

**Review-I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
